custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Carika (Splinters Alternate Universe)
Carika is a mutated Vortixx Dark Hunter and previous ally of the Brotherhood of Makuta. History Early Life Carika was created by Mata Nui thousands of years ago. She started as a trader in the markets on Xia, but eventually lost her business to competitors after the Makuta Empire started. She was left working for a shipyard, along with other male Vortixx, which resulted in much humility due to the female Xians being more superior to males. When the island of Xia was visited by Makuta Mutran, he left a "pet rock" which grew into a Mountain, in which killed many Vortixx as it grew. However, after she climbed Xia's Mountain, she gained honor for herself, and continued to develop her skills as a warrior. Her downfall, however, seemed to be the focus on her skills: murder. Gone was the sophistication that inhibited most Vortixx. She focused on solo mercenary work, in which she eventually was hired by a mysterious Benefactor. The Benefactor tasked Carika to go and find the Staff of Mutation, an artifact only under the possession of Makuta Teridax himself. While she managed to infiltrate Makuta's base, she ended up being confronted by him. Makuta used the Staff of Mutation against her. Carika became a disfigured beast, gaining larger eyes, ginormous claws, more beast-like legs, and a stinger tail. Makuta, intrigued by his newest creation, let Carika go. Carika returned to Inferno as a monster and without the Staff of Mutation, which disappointed Inferno. In response to her failure, Inferno forced her into his bondage until she repaid him with another artifact of importance. A humiliating thing for a female Vortixx, no doubt. BIONICLE: Insurgence Sometime after the Great Cataclysm, she returned to Xia to look for a Matoran name Fa while Tagah's team of Toa Hagah were also searching for the Matoran. On Xia, she ran across Toa Viatra and was subsequently defeated by her and Collerak. However, interference from Makuta Furtaan led her and Salis, her partner, to capture Fa. With Salis she brought Fa back to the Temple of Destiny, the base of Inferno, to get her reward. Abilities and traits Carika is a despicable and pathetic creature, obsessed with control. As a normal Vortixx, she once was a respectable warrior who faced the dangerous Mountain, but the praise went to her head, making her manipulate others to get what she wanted. After her mutation, her once honorable self died, and she became a manipulative monster. She is obsessed with her personal looks as well. Carika originally had a Staff of Taming, which she used to help her tame the Turantulak. However it was eventually lost during her mutation process. Instead, she now is equipped with dangerous claws, which can scratch her foes and help her climb walls. She carries around a Staff of Mutilation, which causes severe pain and agony to any of it's victims. She uses it to share her pain. One of her more stunning transformations was her stinger tail, which can fire stun bolts, electrifying it's victim and them making them go paralyzed for a few hours. Appearances *BIONICLE: Insurgence Trivia *Although initially an Xian princess, the mutation storyline stumbled upon BIONICLEToa when he decided to make a mutated Vortixx MOC and thought it looked a lot like Carika. As such, he deemed it was her, and went with the mutation explanation to make it more interesting. Category:Vortixx Category:Dark Hunters